You're not a Monster
by MaskedCrow
Summary: Eren has been locked away because of the titan blood his father cursed him with. His life is hell and wishes for death, but his life changes after meeting a man who breaks him free of his chains.


Cold; It was the type of coldness that a body just couldn't get used to no matter how long they lived in it. The hard metal chains that hung from Eren's wrists, ankles, and neck kept him there, suffering in the freezing hell they had put him in. Years he had lived this way, and it was years that he wished he would have already died. For you see, when Eren was merely five years young his own father injected him and made him a living experiment. Grisha Jaeger, Eren's father, was thrown in prison when his project had been found out. After staying in jail for a short while it wasn't long until he had managed to escape. Carla, Eren's mother committed suicide after her son was taken from her to be kept locked away for his own good. She hadn't known anything about what her husband had done to their child or so it seemed.

So Eren, at the age of five was taken by the military and locked away directly underneath the military's base. At first the people who knew of him couldn't decide whether they should let him live or kill him while they could. Even though Eren had done them no harm the fact that he had the power to become like a titan was something they could not understand and therefore feared. They had it set in their minds to kill the boy before he had a chance to harm anyone, but others argued that they could gather data from him. And because ones who wanted to perform tests on him were wise and high in authority, Eren was permitted to live. So for the next ten years he lived on, but barely. They tortured him, they performed countless tests on him, they treated him like a monster. Because of this Eren thought of himself as such. After being called a monster for all those years and from and early age, he truly believed it to be so. He was not a human he was a beast, one who didn't crave blood or human flesh, but merely one who wanted to die.

There were few soldiers who took pity on Eren and felt pain every time they would pass his dark, and cold cell. Hannes was a man who would visit him when he could and loved the boy but the only thing he could do was keep Eren company. He wasn't much company though, since he rarely said much. After all it was hard to start a light conversation, what could he even say to him? There were no positive words to share nor was there any subject Eren would respond to. Besides the few who didn't hate Eren, the rest were inhumanly cruel to him.

However, that was really the only life that Eren knew, it was the life he lived daily. He didn't know what it was like to be free or to be happy. He didn't know of any other feelings but pain, sorrow, and anger.

It happened on a certain day that Eren was taken to one of the testing rooms when he came across a group of many faces. He was careful not to make eye contact with any of them, for the look of hatred and disgust was the only eyes he knew. Once he was chained between two metal posts he couldn't fight the urge to look up and straight ahead. Eren's eyes met with another's. It wasn't that they were colorful or big but they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Perhaps it was because the eye's didn't have any hate in them, they held only a very sweet sadness. Eren took his focus away from the eyes for a moment to look at the face of who owned them. It was a man with sharp features, pale skin, and neatly cut black hair. He wasn't that tall but the way he stood shouted dominance over others. After Eren memorized the man's face he looked back down.

Levi was without a doubt one of the best assets that mankind had against the titans. He was strong, he was smart and he had the respect over all people. And he loved the people as they loved him. He would gladly die for them, which is why he had no regrets being corporal. After just returning from a mission he had to make an appearance to the king's military to discuss several different matters.

Once he had arrived he overheard two soldiers speaking of a monster and of how they were plotting to finally put and end to him. They figured they had gathered as much information as they could get, which wasn't much anyway. They were tired of feeding the beast which they hated so much.

Levi knew that mankind had captured titans before, to do tests and different things but for some odd reason he felt a pull, a strange and unexplainable pull to go and see the titan in person.

"Excuse me." Levi said after he cleared his throat. The soldiers jumped a bit before they saluted him and replied at the same time.

"Yes Sir?"

"This beast that you are speaking of, I wish to see it." Their faces seemed to grow even more pale. They hadn't realized they had been talking so loudly, and freely about it. Not everyone knew about Eren and not everyone was suppose to know. They looked at each other before one finally spoke up.

"Allow me to go and get someone higher ranked to grant your request sir." And Levi nodded.

He didn't have to wait too long before he was introduced to a man with a sour expression. Obviously he wasn't too pleased about Levi's knowing of the titan they had locked away somewhere. The man lead him nevertheless, and brought him to a large room with many other soldiers. Most had excited expressions to see captain Levi while there were a few who looked displeased. There was a face he recognized, Erwin, who came right up to speak with him.

"It is good to see you," Erwin said with a smile.

"Likewise." Levi replied. "I came to see this beast I've heard about."

"Well, I guess since you know, there is no point in lying to you. We will bring it out." Erwin stated and then pointed to the far corner to the left. "A few men will bring him and chain the monster right there between those two posts." Levi nodded and sure enough men came but Levi saw no monster. There was only a young man chained like a dog to the posts. He made eye contact with the boy. What a lovely pair of green eyes he possessed but there was no shine in them. Why? Levi felt sick, sorrowful and angry when he looked at him. The boy quickly looked down, and Levi clenched his fists.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Unchain that poor kid!"

"He may look like a human but he has titan blood in his veins. He is a monster and therefore must be treated like one." Erwin replied.

"The only monsters here are those who can't see that this is wrong." Levi said. His love for people was no longer there. He was angry with them for doing this to an innocent kid.

"Give him to me." Levi commanded. "I will take responsibility over him."

"You can't be serious.." Erwin said with an eyebrow raised. "He is a monster, don't pity him." Levi kept quiet but he gave a death glare Erwin's way.

"W-well .. I mean, I can't just hand him over it's more complex than that. He is under minister Nick's law as of now." Erwin replied after taking a few steps away from Levi.

Levi looked at the poor, pitiful human once more. _**I will break you out of here.**_

Yeah so guys, I don't even really know. I did this on a whim, there is bound to be mistakes and things that I've changed for the sake of an interesting fic so anyway.. REVIEW and let me know what's up.


End file.
